tomorrowlandfandomcom-20200213-history
What Tomorrow Hides
What Tomorrow Hides is a science-fiction screenplay written by Carlos Moreau. A third draft written on July 3, 1958, tells the story about a society called F.U.T.U.R.E., their plans to change the world, a man named Charlie, and a girl named Evelyn. It was never sold and was later found among Carlos' Personal Effects by his granddaughter, Amelia. She then later photographed two pages and uploaded them online. Excerpt "What Tomorrow Hides" Third Draft 7-3-58 P.64 72 (Cont.1) Charlie takes a firm grip on the switch and pulls with all his might. It looks into place with a loud CLICK. And hidden behind the wall, a machine begins to WHIRR. He steps back and takes in the sight as the chamber transforms to reveal a model of the world. The model shines as if it were made of electricity itself. Charlie is in awe. He's never seen anything like this, (and neither have we) but he's scared and exited. The map sparks and an ARC OF ELECTRICITY connects two spires that stretch the Atlantic Ocean. Along the arc of electricity, he sees a MINIATURE TRAIN zoom between Atlanta and Paris passing over an unknown island in the middle of the ocean. CHARLIE: (astonished) It's all real... Monuments around the world light up, the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, the Arc of Saint Louis, and interconnect with strange TOWERS scattered in precise spots in the world-- until the create the symbol of F.U.T.U.R.E. The same symbol we've seen on the on the mapmaker's documents... on the statue at Nashville's Parthenon... and the Verne manuscript. He steps back, and back, until he hits the ledge railing. He stops with a start, then stares into the never-ending abyss below. His eyes turn back to the map and Evelyn is standing there-- very much alive! She's dressed in the the jumpsuit of the AGENTS Charlie has been chasing. She's about to give him the answers he's been looking for, but not what he expects. CHARLIE: Evelyn? Is that you? I don't believe it! He rushes to hug her and they embrace. Old friends reunited at long last. "What Tomorrow Hides" Third Draft 7-3-58 P.65 72 (Cont.2) EVELYN: Oh, Charlie! I knew you'd make it. CHARLIE: What is this place? EVELYN: It's a map of the world, Charlie. A map of what could have been. Why, this is a map of secrets. CHARLIE: This is impossible. EVELYN: Who said anything about this being possible? The world is impossible. Charlie takes a long look at his friend. CHARLIE: Who are you? EVELYN: I am an agent of F.U.T.U.R.E. You've been following me -- following us -- even if you didn't realize it. The mapmaker left clues for you to find this place. This is a map of what could be. This is a map of the world we can build. CHARLIE: This is amazing! What do we do now? EVELYN: Well, Charlie, that's entirely up to you. Charlie takes her hand and studies the map. CHARLIE: The mapmaker has one more clue, doesn't he? The message's somewhere in there, isn't it? Gallery WTH1.jpg|P.64 WTH2.jpg|P.65 Category:Items Category:The Optimist Category:Documents Category:Stories